Grim Adventures of Merasmus
by mah29732
Summary: Merasmus having enough living with the Red Soldier has decided to sign up to become the new temporary Grim Reaper which Grim ends up using Merasmus as a ruse to get out in being a friend slave of Billy and Mandy...
1. New Job

Grim Adventures of Merasmus

Chapter 1: New Job

It was a typical day between Merasmus and the Red Soldier which the Red Soldier was having a party with some of those in his platoon and opposing platoon in the Blue team over which annoyed him quite greatly.

"Soldier, tell your friends to keep quiet!" cried Merasmus, "I'm trying to be in my happy place here!"

"But Merasmus, they're only happy to just be here" said the Red Soldier.

"I do not care about that, they're being loud and annoying!" cried Merasmus.

"Hey look I found a book!" laughed a Blue soldier who came across Merasmus' most prized procession.

"Put that book down!" cried Merasmus.

"Hey, toss it to me!" laughed another Red soldier.

"No, give me that!" cried Merasmus.

Poor Merasmus had to endure the Red Soldier and his friends for a few moments meanwhile, a certain Grim Reaper was putting up his application as the title of Reaper for someone else to take the job.

"Grim what are you doing?" asked Billy.

"Me lawyer says he found a way to get away from you two and that's by getting someone else to become the Grim Reaper for a temporary purpose" continued Grim.

"So whoever comes around and takes your job offer will have to be our best-friend-forever?" asked Mandy.

"Yep that's the idea" continued Grim, "and that's the right loophole me lawyer found out that I could accept someone as the new Grim Reaper which brings me to have a good long vacation away from you two."

Meanwhile for Merasmus things were getting out of control as the house began to soon burn down he ended up booting the Red Soldier and his comrades out of the house.

"Get out!" roared Merasmus, "You're all ruining the place, I need a vacation away from you all!"

Suddenly after the Red Soldier left for the time being with his comrades to go elsewhere to cause trouble, Merasmus sat down on his chair and headed for the internet, there he noticed the job title of the Grim Reaper.

"It can't be, this has to be a joke no one would offer the job of the Reaper, hmm, maybe I can finally get revenge on that Soldier and his friends!" laughed Merasmus.

Merasmus soon uploads his resume and his references which Grim ends up receiving in the other end.

"Ha, some wizard named Merasmus has agreed to take me job!" laughed Grim, "That means I will have no problems with you two anymore ever again, I can finally be set free!"

Grim ends up accepting Merasmus' entry for the title of Grim Reaper which the Reaper himself ends up calling Merasmus on his cell phone.

"Uh, is this Merasmus?" asked Grim as Merasmus picked up on the other line.

"Yes, this is he" continued Merasmus.

"You applied for the job of Grim Reaper have you not?" asked Grim.

"A few minutes ago yes" continued Merasmus.

"Well just come down to Endsville in anyway you can" said Grim.

Suddenly Merasmus ends up using his powers to teleport himself to the room where Grim was located.

"Reaper, I have come for your job!" laughed Merasmus.

"Hey he does the same things as Grim does!" laughed Billy.

"Who the heck are these two?" asked Merasmus as he didn't know who Billy and Mandy were.

"Oh this is Billy and that's Mandy" continued Grim.

"With all due pleasure of meeting you" said Mandy.

"So, what's my first task as being Reaper?" asked Merasmus.

"Well first thing is you'll get an outfit like me own and a scythe like me own to do your Reaping" continued Grim.

"Oh this I certainly like" laughed Merasmus as he was looking in the mirror.

"Grim, I'm here to borrow some of your stuff" said Harold as he walked in, "Grim, did you get taller, been going through those protein pills have you?"

"And who is that?" whispered Merasmus to Grim.

"That's Billy's father Harold" continued Grim, "I'm forced to be Mandy and Billy's friend slave."

"What?!" cried Merasmus, "You never mentioned that in the application online!"

"Face it Merasmus, you agreed to take Grim's place meaning you're going to be our best friend forever as well" continued Mandy.

"Then I shall send the former Grim Reaper to a good desired vacation taking my spot at home!" cried Merasmus.

With the one wave of Merasmus' own staff he ends up teleporting Grim all the way back to the house owned by the Red Soldier.

"That's what you get for tricking Merasmus!" laughed Merasmus.

"Uh, one problem, you still have signed up to be the Grim Reaper meaning as long as you are with us, you are never, ever, ever going to leave us" said Mandy.

"Yea, we get to play with the new Grim!" laughed Billy.

"I think I didn't think that through when I sent the old Reaper to my old place" sighed Merasmus.

"Okay here's a list of chores I want you to start doing as part of being our friend slave" said Mandy as she had a long list of chores that Merasmus couldn't believe how many there were.

As for Grim he woke up to the Red Soldier coming home after his comrades left which the Red Soldier noticed something odd about Merasmus.

"Say, Merasmus, did my attitude shrink your size, you look smaller than before?" asked the Red Soldier.

"No" continued Grim, "you must be Merasmus' roommate he was complaining to me about in an email."

"Wait, who the heck are you then if you're not Merasmus" continued the Red Soldier.

"I am or was the Grim Reaper, your friend Merasmus has taken up the job opportunity of trading places with me" laughed Grim.

"Wait he can do something like that?" asked the Red Soldier.

"Yep and I am in a much needed vacation away from those two monsters at home" said Grim referring to Billy and Mandy.

"Well come on and join the fun on being on my team if you want to have a sport at having fun" laughed the Red Soldier.

"Okay, I suppose this wouldn't hurt" said Grim.


	2. A Grim Payload Race

Chapter 2: A Grim Payload Race

Poor Merasmus was stuck being the friend slave of Billy and Mandy, as he did Mandy's chores on her list after he was finished he had to get through Grim's reaping with his list.

"How can that Reaper stand living with you two monsters, living with one monster is more than enough believe me I know" sighed Merasmus referring to the Red Soldier.

Merasmus finally went off to some reaping, the first target on Merasmus' list was an old man known as Mr. Husky who was lying on his death bed in the hospital hoping to waiting for his family to arrive.

"They've all abandoned me" sighed Mr. Husky, "hopefully I can still get away with being nice to those nurses."

Suddenly Merasmus' shadow came up to Mr. Husky.

"Mr. Husky is it not, I am the Grim Reaper and I have come for your soul!" laughed Merasmus, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"That you grandson, boy you look taller than the last time I saw you" said Mr. Husky.

"It's time" said Merasmus as he ended up using his new scythe to open up a portal, "to head to the underworld with me!"

"Oh New Grim!" cried Billy as he somehow found his way to the hospital where Merasmus was doing his work.

"How the heck did you manage to find me, I teleported myself hundreds of miles from here" said Merasmus.

"Easy, we have the Grim Reaper tracking device on so whenever you think you're alone doing your job as the Reaper, you're really not alone" said Mandy.

"Hey you brother your brother and sister with you" said Mr. Husky.

"Oh this job is harder than I thought it would be" sighed Merasmus.

Meanwhile for the real Grim Reaper, Grim was being shown to the rest of the Red Team by the Red Soldier.

"So you're telling me you fight the other Blue Team for various objectives in a mission?" asked Grim to the Red Soldier.

"Yep" continued the Red Soldier.

"But what if you lose the battle?" asked Grim.

"No worries, we respond even if we really lose" added the Red Sniper.

"Yea, so sign up in trying to be one of the classes" added the Red Scout.

The first class the Grim Reaper decided to sign up was the scout class with Grim dawning the Scout's typical uniform.

"Be prepared soldier because we're in for a fight to stop them from moving that Payload" said the Red Soldier to Grim as Grim was following the Red Soldier.

"So you mean I get to slay them?" asked Grim.

"Precisely" laughed the Red Soldier.

"Sounds like fun!" laughed Grim.

As the match started, a few grenades were shot at by a Blue Demo which ended up exploding Grim into his bony pieces sending him back to the starting point.

"Hey what gives, I wasn't ready!" cried Grim.

"Yea they'll do that to you, move out soldier!" laughed the Red Soldier to Grim.

Grim then continued to be a Scout as he began to fire on the Blue Team members moving the Payload to a checkpoint. A Blue Pyro tried to catch Grim on fire, but Grim ended up using his shotgun and blasting the Blue Pyro.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Grim.

Yet Grim was soon grabbed by a Blue Heavy as he bumped into him.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" asked Grim.

Grim then was punched right in the face sending him back to the starting point.

"Again!" cried Grim, "I'm going to show that Blue Heavy guy some manners!"

Grim then charged toward the Blue Heavy as he went back, the Blue Team was nearing on a second checkpoint, yet Grim soon charged toward the Blue Heavy, took out a bat and swung at him, knocking him out cold.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Grim.

But soon a Blue Spy backstabbed poor Grim sending him back to the Red base.

"Nuts!" cried Grim.

"Looks like you were stabbed by my counterpart" said the Red Spy as he left to help out his team.

Grim soon decides to get revenge on the Blue Spy, as the Blue Spy ended up zapping a sentry owned by a Red Engineer, along with backstabbing the Red Engineer as well, he came across the barrel of Grim's shotgun.

"Time to meet you're Maker!" laughed Grim as he ended up blasting away at the Blue Spy sending him back to the Blue base, "This is fun!"

"And look, the Blue team hardly pushed the Payload to our base!" laughed the Red Soldier.

Meanwhile things were not fun for Merasmus who was disrupted as he did Reaping after Reaping from Billy and Mandy who wanted more chores to be done.

"This is too much!" cried Merasmus.

"Sorry Merasmus or should I say the New Grim, you can't leave your job just like that" said Mandy.

"Yea, you're our best friend forever and you can't change it" laughed Billy.

"So what's the latest task you want me to do?" asked Merasmus.

"Oh, be my show and tell project for Miss Butterbean, she says the old Grim was too boring that everyone has already seen him, but they haven't seen you!" laughed Billy.

"Oh lucky me" said Merasmus in a sarcastic mode.

Meanwhile for Grim it was rather the opposite being with the Red Soldier and his comrades after stopping the Blue Team, Grim and the Red Soldier exacted revenge upon the Blue Team members by eradicating them as they were running away like babies.

"Look at them run!" laughed Grim.

"This is the fun part, but not the part you'd want to be affiliated with if you were them" added the Red Soldier.

"I'll make a note about that" said Grim.


	3. Show and Tell

Chapter 3: Show and Tell

Merasmus had to endure Billy's little assignment as he was heading to be part of show and tell at Billy's class. Ms. Butterbean noticed something was different with Grim as it may not be the original Grim Reaper.

"Billy this is your show and tell project?" asked Ms. Butterbean.

"Yep, his name is Merasmus, he's a wizard who took Grim's place" continued Billy.

"And I suffer every waking moment of it" sighed Merasmus.

"Does he do tricks like a magician?" asked Pud'in as he raised his hand.

"New Grim please show him a trick" said Billy.

"Fine" sighed Merasmus.

Using his staff, Merasmus ended up spawning his talking book.

"Hey kids, look at me, I'm a talking book!" laughed the book as it was floating in the air.

"Hmm, for once you are not a loser for showing us something interesting this time, that old bag of bones could never show something like this in class" said Mindy.

"Hey, I got a trick for you to try, why not try to make Irwin here disappear?" asked Sperg.

"Very well!" laughed Merasmus.

With Merasmus using his powers, he ended up teleporting Sperg instead to the middle of a King of the Hill match where Grim was on the Red Team again fighting with the Red Soldier trying to capture a point.

"Look, it's Sperg, how the heck did he get here?!" cried Grim who was using the Soldier class this time.

"I don't know, but he looks like he's Merasmus' replacement!" laughed the Red Soldier, "Free for all target practice!"

"Leave me alone!" cried Sperg as he was running away from two Red Pyros and two Blue Pyros.

Poor Sperg found himself in a corner to which the Pyros from both teams lit Sperg on fire.

"Fire, fire!" cried Sperg as he ran for his life.

Even though Sperg was cut short, he later teleported again a few seconds later.

"Hey, what gives?!" cried Sperg.

"He's spawned again, everyone target him!" cried the Red Soldier.

Poor Sperg had to spend the rest of his day trying to target missiles, sniper bullets, fire, grenades and other assorted damages as he ran for his life. Meanwhile Billy was showing Merasmus around school.

"This is my locker" said Billy as he opened it showing Merasmus the inside of it.

"Don't you have anything else to show me?" asked Merasmus.

"Why of course" said Billy.

Billy then showed Merasmus the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria where all the fun things in eating happen right here" said Billy.

"Fascinating" sighed Merasmus in a boring mood.

"New Grim, am I boring you?" asked Billy.

"Gee, that wasn't hard for you to figure out" said Merasmus, "even though I already noticed you practically get all Fs on all of your tests."

"Whatever, just wait inside my locker until the end of the day, because I will not let you have this attitude in the class room" said Billy.

Billy then ends up stuffing poor Merasmus into his locker and slamming it shut.

"Lucky me" sighed Merasmus who waited for Billy.

Mandy soon ends up later coming by, smashes open Billy's locker which Merasmus then falls right out.

"You bored Billy right?" asked Mandy.

"I thought it wouldn't work on someone as stupid as him" replied Merasmus.

"You got that talking book of yours?" asked Mandy.

"Yea, what do you want to use my old magic for?" asked Merasmus as he came along with Mandy.

"I need you to do a few favors for me against Mindy" continued Mandy.

Merasmus ended up going along with Mandy as he and Mandy snuck around they noticed Mindy was with some of her friends.

"I want to use your magic to embarrass her in front of her friends" continued Mandy.

"Ha, that I can do" laughed Merasmus.

Merasmus ended up pulling a wheel of fortune up behind Mandy.

"That's how you determine Mindy's fate?" asked Mandy.

"Fine, I'll jinx the entire wheel to go one way and only one way" said Merasmus.

With the snap of his finger the wheel changed into one single response to which Mandy ends up spinning the wheel which ends up landing on a small head. Mindy soon finds her head shrinking to a smaller size.

"Hey, what's going on, why are you all smaller?!" cried Mindy, "Wait, what the heck happened to my voice?!"

Suddenly everyone began to laugh at Mindy to which Mindy noticed Mandy and Merasmus and the wheel of misfortune behind them.

"You two, I know you two are behind all of this, I'll get even with you two!" roared Mindy as she marched off with being laughed at.

"Nicely done" said Mandy, "I'll alert you again when I need you."

"Finally some alone time for myself" said Meramsus as Mandy went off.

Meanwhile for Grim, Grim along with the Red Soldier and their counterparts were having fun targeting poor Sperg who was running for his life as they were purposely not trying to capture the control point.

"Stop trying to hunt me down!" cried Sperg as he ran for his life being chased by scouts from both teams.

Sperg ended up getting beaten up by the scouts from both teams and ended up spawning again a few seconds.

"Alright that's it, I'm going to waste you nerds!" cried Sperg.

Sperg ends up whacking a Blue Soldier and then grabbing his rocket launcher using it on the Blue Soldier and one of his teammates.

"Whoa looks like he finally snapped" said the Red Soldier.

"Let's finally get him for good" laughed Grim.

As both Grim and the Red Soldier devised up a plan to get rid of Sperg for good, Merasmus continued to have fun in spite of being the new Grim Reaper until he had to return to Billy's home once school ended.


	4. Everyone Pile on Sperg

Chapter 4: Everyone Pile on Sperg

Seeing how Sperg took out a number of soldiers on both teams, Grim decided to become a Pyro instead. As Grim put on the Pyro vision he noticed he was in a wonderful world of friendship with the other Pyros waving at him in a friendly manner.

"It's my friends in Pyroland!" laughed Grim.

"Come on let's make Sperg our friend" said a Red Pyro in the Pyro language being translated to Grim.

Grim and the other Pyros headed off to find Sperg was being friends with the other members of the two teams, and by being friends, Sperg was in reality fragging each teammate of either team that came close to him.

"Take that nerd!" laughed Sperg as he gave a Red Scout a weggie.

Sperg soon noticed Grim and the other Pyros.

"You nerds are next!" roared Sperg.

Grim ended up blasting Sperg with his flamethrower along with the other Pyros setting Sperg ablaze only to have Sperg ending up spawning again even angrier than he was before.

"You nerds are going to get it!" roared Sperg.

Sperg ended up taking one of the Blue Pyro's flamethrowers and began to blow the Pyros away, even blowing of them off a cliff sending them to their demise which they'd spawn again back at their base. Grim then took out an axe and then tossed it at the flamethrower Sperg had stolen which it ended up exploding into pieces right in front of Sperg.

"Switch to being my class mate" laughed the Red Demo, "we'll teach him a thing or two."

Grim ends up heading back to the Red team's base and becomes a Red Demo heading out to help his Demo counterparts on both teams getting rid of Sperg, Grim began to launch several grenades Sperg's way which Sperg himself began to run for his life.

"Look at him run!" laughed Grim.

"Time to show him what we're made of" laughed the Red Demo.

The Red Demo and his counterparts took out their swords which Grim took out his and they all charged at Sperg.

"Leave me alone!" cried Sperg as he was trying to run for his life.

While Sperg was running for his life, poor Merasmus soon had to head back to Billy's house, as the two got home, Billy's mother Gladys noticed Merasmus.

"Billy, that's not that hideous Reaper it's some other hideous stranger" said Gladys.

"Oh no, he is the new Grim mom" laughed Billy.

"I signed up to replace the Grim Reaper, did not realize he lived here" sighed Merasmus.

"Well, you two settle down and I'll make some dinner" said Gladys.

As Gladys was making dinner, Harold stepped in as he was rather curious about the new Grim.

"Say, you're the same new Grim I met earlier" said Harold.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Merasmus.

"Say, if you were a wizard could you show me a few tricks?" asked Harold.

"Fine" sighed Merasmus.

Merasmus ended up pulling out a wheel of fortune and spun it to which it landed on a big head, Harold soon found out that he had a big head soon enough.

"Hey, my head is huge!" laughed Harold.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon enough" said Merasmus.

As dinner started, everyone began to eat at the table, Merasmus wasn't enjoying his food that much yet Gladys was being rather nice to him versus when Grim sat at the table.

"Would you like some more rice?" asked Gladys to Merasmus.

"Uh, sure" replied Merasmus.

"You better not be too kind to her" laughed Harold to Merasmus.

"I'll make a note about that" replied Merasmus.

As they continued to eat and have dinner, meanwhile poor Sperg was running away from Grim who was still a Demo class firing grenades and launching sticky bombs at poor Sperg.

"Cut it out!" cried Sperg as he ran to a corner.

"Ha, got you right where I want you" laughed Grim as he took out his sword.

"Look, I just want to get back to Endsville!" cried Sperg.

"Fine" sighed Grim as he took out his trunk.

Grim ends up creating a device that would teleport Sperg back to Endsville.

"Here, just press this button and you'll head back to Endsville" said Grim.

As Sperg did just that, the two teams went back to fighting each other for control over the point, as for Merasmus he was getting ready for his first night sleep at Billy's house.

"Finally to have some rest" said Merasmus to which he noticed there wasn't any beds for him.

"I think you need to sleep in the sofa downstairs" said Billy.

"Fine" sighed Merasmus.

As Merasmus headed downstairs, Sperg had just arrived back in Endsville and noticed Merasmus was getting ready to go to sleep on the first floor of Billy's house.

"I'll get even with that wizard for sending me out there" said Sperg, "but the question is how."

"Sperg!" roared Mindy as she spotted him also trying to get revenge on Merasmus.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" cried Sperg to Mindy.

"To get revenge on the new Grim Reaper" said Mindy.

"Me too" laughed Sperg, "but there must be a way for us to work together to stop the new Grim."

As both Sperg and Mindy were plotting to take down the new Grim, Grim himself was gearing up for a Mann versus Machine mission with the Red Soldier helping him out.

"So you have to team up with the other team to fight those machines?" asked Grim.

"Exactly" replied the Red Soldier, "time to choose a class."

"I'll play the Heavy class this time" laughed Grim.

"Good choice" laughed the Red Doctor, "because I'll be the one making sure you're going to be healed!"

As Grim and the others headed out, Grim was prepared for anything.


	5. Grim versus Gray Mann

Chapter 5: Grim versus Gray Mann

Gray Mann was typically watching his robotic armies try to destroy another Mann Co. site when he noticed a new player on the team supporting Mann Co.

"Well you look at that" said a robotic engineer to Gray Mann as he thought he saw the Grim Reaper, "is that there the Grim Reaper?"

"Hmm, looks like so but he probably gave up his job somehow" said Gray as he saw Grim dawning the Heavy class shooting the minigun at the robotic scouts that were coming his way.

"Interesting, no matter who wins or loses this battle, I want you to follow him" continued Gray.

"Wait, shouldn't it be his job?" asked the robotic engineer who was pointing to the robotic spy.

"Creator, I'm up for the task" continued the robotic spy.

"Yes, but take your counterpart with you" said Gray.

As Grim was having fun on the battlefield with the Red Soldier, Grim ended up destroying droves of robots that were coming his way.

"This is fun!" laughed Grim as he ended up punching one of the robotic scouts.

"Yea I know and we get to have upgrades and extra money every time we waste these guys" added the Red Soldier who ended up whacking a robotic soldier with a shovel.

"Tank coming!" cried the Red Doctor to his comrades.

Grim and the other teammates got ready as the tank continued onward, at the same time, Grim ended up knocking each robot down who was carrying the regular bomb with it. It was rather easy for Grim, yet in the distance a robotic spy and his engineer counterpart were watching the Reaper, with the engineer building some sort of a tracking device.

"Plant this on him" said the robotic engineer to his spy counterpart.

As Grim continued wasting each of the robots that were coming toward him, Grim did not realize but a tracking device was planted on him by a robotic spy who then headed back to the robotic engineer which the robotic engineer signaled to Gray Mann that Grim was going to be followed.

"Excellent" said Gray as he watched the battle from the large tank transport, "because in the end, I shall acquire the powers of the Grim Reaper for myself."

After a few waves finishing it, the Red Soldier and Grim decided to take a break, meanwhile, for Merasmus back in Endsville he was enduring a sleepless night trying to fall asleep yet he couldn't because of Harold's snores.

"This is getting too much" said Merasmus as he got up.

Merasmus snuck around to the room of where Harold and Gladys were sleeping.

"All I need to do is shrink Harold's head and then he wouldn't bother me anymore" said Merasmus.

Merasmus ended up shrinking Harold's head with propping up a mini version of the fortune wheel which Harold's snores were no longer annoying to him anymore. About a few hours later it was finally morning which Merasmus got up, Harold wasn't happy as Harold was right in front of the sofa.

"Say New Grim, did you shrink my head last night?" asked Harold.

"What makes you think I did it?" asked Merasmus.

"Two things, my wife said she thought a mouse was snoring and my voice sounded mouse like" continued Harold.

"Look, I better go get Billy up and help your wife get your son to school" said Merasmus.

"Oh you don't need to help me" laughed Gladys, "you just sit at the table and wait till I make breakfast for you."

"Sounds good to me" said Merasmus as he went over.

Meanwhile back at the Red Soldier's place, Grim was getting ready to go to bed, yet he was unaware that the Robotic Spy had followed him along with the Robotic Engineer, as Grim was going to go to the restroom, the Robotic Spy had snuck in and planted some sleeping pills in the glass. Once Grim entered the restroom, he drank the water.

"Best day ever, just makes you want to fall right asleep" said Grim with those words in mind he ended up falling asleep.

"Hmm, now to make sure our organic friend thinks he's just laying in bed" said the Robotic Engineer as he began to stuffing up Merasmus' old bed to make it appear Grim was sleeping.

Poor Grim was being kidnapped by Gray Mann's robots, as soon as Grim woke up a bright light shined upon him.

"Greetings Reaper, I must say I am quite pleased with your credentials" continued Gray.

"Who are you, where the heck am I?" asked Grim.

"In my personal base" continued Gray, "I am Gray Mann, the last member of the Mann family still surviving, my dim whit brothers always fought against one another, I am going to end that and I need your help to do so."

"But the Red Soldier is my friend" said Grim.

"There is one thing I need in return, your scythe" said Gray.

"Wait, me scythe, well technically it's useless right now, I traded me job that this Merasmus guy took to replace me as the new Grim Reaper" said Grim.

"Wait a second, if you gave up on being the Grim Reaper then where is Merasmus?" asked Gray.

"Back in Endsville" replied Grim.

"Toss him back out he's useless to me in this state" said Gray to the Robotic Spy.

Poor Grim was placed in a cannon that the Robotic Engineer had built.

"Time to say bye for now!" laughed the Robotic Engineer.

Grim flew up in the air and landed right back on Merasmus' old bed quite hard.

"Grim, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" asked the Red Soldier.

"Kind of, but we have to warn your old roommate Merasmus" continued Grim as he got up.

"And why should we, he hated me and my friends" continued the Red Soldier.

"If we do not, Gray Mann's going to have me powers for himself" continued Grim.

"Hmm, since you put it that way, I'll get everyone together on this one" said the Red Soldier.

As for Merasmus, he was unaware of Gray Mann's plot along with Billy and Mandy as well.


	6. Machines in Endsville

Chapter 6: Machines in Endsville

Merasmus didn't know what was likely going to happen to him as he went to school with Billy and Mandy for another day, Gray Mann's machines were already on their way heading toward Endsville in droves.

"I want you all to find this wizard Merasmus" said Gray, "since he is the new Grim Reaper it would be as utmost important to capture him so that I can drain his powers so that I can become in charge of life and death!"

"All hail the Maker!" cheered the robots as they marched onward to Endsville.

As the machines made their way to Endsville, a tank carrying some of the robots ended up coming across the street the new Grim Reaper lived.

"This is where the new Grim Reaper lives on this street, beep boop" said the robotic Soldier.

"We should then setup a base here" laughed the robotic engineer.

Yet as the hatch opened up, it opened up right on General Skarr's yard which was the next door neighbor to where Billy lived.

"Hey what the heck are you doing on my lawn!" roared Skarr as he came out.

"Beep, we got orders from Gray Mann to waste the new Grim Reaper, I mean apprehend him boop" continued the robotic Soldier.

"Hmm, maybe I can use you to my advantage, say why not let's sit down and chat" laughed Skarr, "bring some of your robotic friends inside, feel free to setup a base here."

Skarr indeed was letting Gray Mann's robots setup their base on his property, yet what the robots didn't realize, Skarr was reprogramming them to go after Billy instead of acquiring the new Grim Reaper.

"This will teach that stupid Billy never to go onto my garden ever again!" laughed Skarr as he was finished with reprogramming the last robot that was on his turf.

Yet while another wave of robots was being reprogrammed by Skarr, Gray Mann had sent out another tank and a platoon of robots toward the school.

"This new Grim is weird yo" said Irwin to Billy.

"Hey, you get use to him, he's just like the old Grim, except he's taller and has skin on him" laughed Billy.

"Well he's still weird yo" said Irwin.

As the school day continued, a spy robot was heading toward the school while invisible as he snuck around he noticed Merasmus being rather bored with his life.

"Perfect timing" said the robotic spy.

Yet as the robotic spy was about to implement in capturing Merasmus, Sperg somehow ended up wondering onto the scene and pushing him out of the way literally not carrying if he stepped on him and Mindy was there as well.

"We want to even the score" laughed Sperg as he was ready for a fight with Merasmus.

"Prepare to go down you loser" said Mindy.

"Oh on the contrary it's you who'll go down" laughed Merasmus.

Merasmus soon brings out his trusty wheel where he spins it.

"And I curse you with invulnerability, no wait that can't be right at all!" cried Merasmus.

Suddenly both Sperg and Mindy felt invincible as they charged toward Merasmus and began to beat him up quite badly, after a few seconds of beating up the poor wizard the two ended up walking away which gave chance for the robotic spy to try to apprehend him.

"Now is my chance" said the robotic spy.

After the robotic spy succeeded in kidnapping Merasmus, the robots were being pursued by Grim and the Red Soldier and his friends as they were rushing toward Endsville, they were all riding in the Red Sniper's truck.

"Let's hope we can make it in time!" cried Grim.

"Don't you worry mate, we'll get there" laughed the Red Sniper as he started to put it in full speed.

As Grim and the others rushed as best as they could, Billy was looking around the school for Merasmus and couldn't find him anywhere so he ran to Mandy for help.

"Mandy, Mandy, I can't find the new Grim anywhere!" cried Billy.

"Already the first day went by and now the second you lost him didn't you?" asked Mandy.

"Merasmus was right here and then somehow he vanished like, oh maybe he's going to show me another magic trick do you think, do ya?" asked Billy as he was being stupid.

Mandy ends up responding by slapping Billy right in the face.

"Someone took him you doofus, but the question is who would want to take the new Grim, he doesn't really have that many enemies" said Mandy.

"Oh, what about Mindy and Sperg, they must have taken him!" laughed Billy.

"Billy, you go on off to class, I'll handle this one myself" said Mandy.

A few moments later, Sperg and Mindy found themselves tied up in the janitor's area both blindfolded.

"How the heck did this happen?!" cried Mindy.

"Shut up!" cried Sperg.

"Alright" said Mandy as she turned on the lights, "I want to know what happen to the new Grim."

"Oh that weirdo" said Mindy, "we both beat him up after he stupidly gave us some magical powers."

"Yea, he's dumber than the old Grim" laughed Sperg.

"So you two didn't take him?" asked Mandy.

"Nope" replied both of them.

They were soon both tossed right out of the janitor's area by Mandy.

"I got a feeling we have some unwanted guests in Endsville" said Mandy.

As Mandy continued onward to investigate where Merasmus went, Merasmus soon found himself in a dark room with the light on the other side turning on.

"Greetings, I am Gray Mann and you must be the new Grim" laughed Gray as he began to make his sinister laugh.

Chapter 6: Machines in Endsville

Merasmus didn't know what was likely going to happen to him as he went to school with Billy and Mandy for another day, Gray Mann's machines were already on their way heading toward Endsville in droves.

"I want you all to find this wizard Merasmus" said Gray, "since he is the new Grim Reaper it would be as utmost important to capture him so that I can drain his powers so that I can become in charge of life and death!"

"All hail the Maker!" cheered the robots as they marched onward to Endsville.

As the machines made their way to Endsville, a tank carrying some of the robots ended up coming across the street the new Grim Reaper lived.

"This is where the new Grim Reaper lives on this street, beep boop" said the robotic Soldier.

"We should then setup a base here" laughed the robotic engineer.

Yet as the hatch opened up, it opened up right on General Skarr's yard which was the next door neighbor to where Billy lived.

"Hey what the heck are you doing on my lawn!" roared Skarr as he came out.

"Beep, we got orders from Gray Mann to waste the new Grim Reaper, I mean apprehend him boop" continued the robotic Soldier.

"Hmm, maybe I can use you to my advantage, say why not let's sit down and chat" laughed Skarr, "bring some of your robotic friends inside, feel free to setup a base here."

Skarr indeed was letting Gray Mann's robots setup their base on his property, yet what the robots didn't realize, Skarr was reprogramming them to go after Billy instead of acquiring the new Grim Reaper.

"This will teach that stupid Billy never to go onto my garden ever again!" laughed Skarr as he was finished with reprogramming the last robot that was on his turf.

Yet while another wave of robots was being reprogrammed by Skarr, Gray Mann had sent out another tank and a platoon of robots toward the school.

"This new Grim is weird yo" said Irwin to Billy.

"Hey, you get use to him, he's just like the old Grim, except he's taller and has skin on him" laughed Billy.

"Well he's still weird yo" said Irwin.

As the school day continued, a spy robot was heading toward the school while invisible as he snuck around he noticed Merasmus being rather bored with his life.

"Perfect timing" said the robotic spy.

Yet as the robotic spy was about to implement in capturing Merasmus, Sperg somehow ended up wondering onto the scene and pushing him out of the way literally not carrying if he stepped on him and Mindy was there as well.

"We want to even the score" laughed Sperg as he was ready for a fight with Merasmus.

"Prepare to go down you loser" said Mindy.

"Oh on the contrary it's you who'll go down" laughed Merasmus.

Merasmus soon brings out his trusty wheel where he spins it.

"And I curse you with invulnerability, no wait that can't be right at all!" cried Merasmus.

Suddenly both Sperg and Mindy felt invincible as they charged toward Merasmus and began to beat him up quite badly, after a few seconds of beating up the poor wizard the two ended up walking away which gave chance for the robotic spy to try to apprehend him.

"Now is my chance" said the robotic spy.

After the robotic spy succeeded in kidnapping Merasmus, the robots were being pursued by Grim and the Red Soldier and his friends as they were rushing toward Endsville, they were all riding in the Red Sniper's truck.

"Let's hope we can make it in time!" cried Grim.

"Don't you worry mate, we'll get there" laughed the Red Sniper as he started to put it in full speed.

As Grim and the others rushed as best as they could, Billy was looking around the school for Merasmus and couldn't find him anywhere so he ran to Mandy for help.

"Mandy, Mandy, I can't find the new Grim anywhere!" cried Billy.

"Already the first day went by and now the second you lost him didn't you?" asked Mandy.

"Merasmus was right here and then somehow he vanished like, oh maybe he's going to show me another magic trick do you think, do ya?" asked Billy as he was being stupid.

Mandy ends up responding by slapping Billy right in the face.

"Someone took him you doofus, but the question is who would want to take the new Grim, he doesn't really have that many enemies" said Mandy.

"Oh, what about Mindy and Sperg, they must have taken him!" laughed Billy.

"Billy, you go on off to class, I'll handle this one myself" said Mandy.

A few moments later, Sperg and Mindy found themselves tied up in the janitor's area both blindfolded.

"How the heck did this happen?!" cried Mindy.

"Shut up!" cried Sperg.

"Alright" said Mandy as she turned on the lights, "I want to know what happen to the new Grim."

"Oh that weirdo" said Mindy, "we both beat him up after he stupidly gave us some magical powers."

"Yea, he's dumber than the old Grim" laughed Sperg.

"So you two didn't take him?" asked Mandy.

"Nope" replied both of them.

They were soon both tossed right out of the janitor's area by Mandy.

"I got a feeling we have some unwanted guests in Endsville" said Mandy.

As Mandy continued onward to investigate where Merasmus went, Merasmus soon found himself in a dark room with the light on the other side turning on.

"Greetings, I am Gray Mann and you must be the new Grim" laughed Gray as he began to make his sinister laugh.


	7. Raiding Gray Mann

Chapter 7: Raiding Gray Mann

Mandy knew that Sperg and Mindy were not the ones who ended up kidnapping Merasmus, she immediately ran to retrieve Billy.

"Come on, we're going to head back home and find where the new Grim could be" said Mandy.

"Okie dokie" laughed Billy.

Meanwhile Grim himself and his new friends were heading to Endsville.

"It looks like Gray Mann's forces are nearby" said the Red Engineer as he was looking at his PDA map.

"Great, we just might make it" said Grim.

For Merasmus, he was being interrogated by Gray Mann as he was the new Grim Reaper.

"So, I take it you are the one who now controls life and death now since you traded it for a new job right?" asked Gray.

"Yes" replied Merasmus, "only to get away from that stupid roommate of mine."

"Ha, no worries, I will extract your Reaper powers for myself then I will be the Grim Reaper and be the Maker of things robotic and organic!" laughed Gray.

"And just how the heck are you going to do that?" asked Merasmus.

Suddenly two Heavy robots grabbed Merasmus and carried him off to a disclosed location with Gray Mann. Merasmus was tossed inside a tube which the hatch to it closed on him.

"Your powers will soon be mine" laughed Gray.

"Sir, beep bop, we got some intruders coming this way" said the robotic soldier to Gray Mann.

"Uh, put up the defenses" said Gray, "I'll start charging up the machine."

As Mandy and Billy headed home, a robotic soldier reprogrammed by Skarr attacked Billy and began to beat him up pretty good.

"Beep, boop I am going to destroy the garden destroyer!" laughed the robotic soldier.

"Save some for me" said the robotic scout as he got involved too.

Billy was being punched in the noise by the two robots who had ganged up on him.

"Yes, that's it, destroy that little rotten brat for me!" laughed Skarr.

"Skarr, should have guessed, you took the new Grim didn't you?" asked Mandy.

"I don't know what you talked about, these robots mentioned some crazy wizard, so I pretended to help them and just reprogrammed them to attack Billy" laughed Skarr.

"That is quite cruel, but we're going to need to read their memory banks to see where they took the new Grim" said Mandy.

Billy continued to get beaten up, but Skarr was willing to hand over Mandy the robotic doctor to her to search the memory banks. As for Grim, he arrived on the scene with the Red Soldier and his comrades.

"Hey, shouldn't we be helping out the little guy?" asked the Red Soldier as he noticed getting Billy beaten up by the two robots.

The Red Heavy along with the Red Sniper ran to help out Billy which the Red Sniper ended up taking his machete and slicing the two robots in half.

"I wanted to see him get beaten up!" cried Skarr.

Suddenly a robotic demo starts beating up poor Billy along with a robotic spy, both were taken out by the Red Heavy and the Red Sniper.

"Come on, we're wasting time here, we need to find out where they have taken Merasmus" said the Red Soldier.

"I think I am just about done" said Mandy as she was reading the memory banks of the robotic doctor, "it seems this Gray Mann is not far from here, he's close by."

"Look at that big tank!" cried the Red Heavy as he noticed the large tank in the distance.

"That must be it" said the Red Spy.

"I say we have a full frontal assault on the take and rescue the new Grim" said Mandy.

"I get to play Doctor this time!" laughed Grim.

"Oh, can I play too?" asked Billy.

"You can be a Spy like me" said the Red Spy.

"Cool!" laughed Billy.

"Then I get to be a Sniper" added Mandy.

"Oh, I get to be an Engineer" added Skarr who also wanted to join in on the fun.

"Fine, I guess he can come along" said Mandy.

As they headed toward where Gray Mann was holding Merasmus, the robotic soldier and his comrades noticed them approaching from above.

"Here they come maggots, let's make real maggot meals out of them!" laughed the robotic soldier.

As Mandy and the others were moving in onto the site, the robotic soldier and his comrades began to fire back.

"Taking heavy hits over here!" cried the Red Scout.

"I'm fully charged!" laughed Grim.

"Load me up!" laughed the Red Heavy.

Grim ends up unleashing the invulnerability on the Red Heavy which the Red Heavy takes out his minigun and begins to fire onto the robots.

"Yeeaaaahhhhh!" laughed the Red Heavy as he continued to fight on.

"It's all about volume and patience" said Mandy as she fired her first headshot on a robot.

"Hey, you're pretty good there mate" laughed the Red Sniper.

"I've been practicing" said Mandy.

As for Billy he was having fun becoming invisible as a Spy which the Red Spy couldn't believe how sloppy Billy was as he came into contact with the robots, a robotic heavy poured water over Billy.

"Hey it's a spy!" laughed a robotic scout.

The robots then began to pummel poor Billy silly which the Red Spy had to zap and backstab the robots beating him up in order to rescue him.

"You're an incompetent imbecile!" cried the Red Spy.

"Hey that's what Mandy says to me all the time!" laughed Billy.

"Oh boy we're going to have to work with you here" sighed the Red Spy.

As for poor Merasmus, Gray Mann was indeed hoping that his plan would succeed as he was charging up the machine.

"Now let's see if I can get the powers of the Grim Reaper!" laughed Gray as he began to fully charge up the machine.

"This was not in the guidelines when I signed up" sighed Merasmus as he shook his head.


	8. Rescuing Merasmus

Chapter 8: Rescuing Merasmus

Merasmus did not like what he was seeing as Gray Mann was going to grasp the power of the Grim Reaper for himself.

"They better get in here and rescue me" said Merasmus.

Outside the tank carrier, the robots were turning to pieces as the Red Soldier along with Mandy as a Sniper began to turn every robot they saw into scrap metal. Skarr ended up building himself a tank with the Engineer's skills.

"That's a mighty fine piece of work you got there" said the Red Engineer.

"You got that right" laughed Skarr.

Skarr then charged the tank and began to run over the oncoming robots and even Billy who was still invisible as a Spy.

"What an idiot" said the Red Spy referring to Billy.

"I have to live with him everyday" sighed Mandy.

"Must be horrible for you" sighed the Red Spy.

"Nah, you get use to it" replied Mandy.

As the Red team members were moving on in, Gray Mann knew something wasn't going as he planned.

"Bah!" cried Gray as he was trying his best to absorb the new Grim Reaper's powers.

Suddenly Mandy who came through the air vents of the tank carrier ended up landing right in front of him.

"No one tries to get powers from Grim even if it is a new Grim even from me" said Mandy.

Mandy lunged toward Gray Mann and began to attack him, Merasmus watched as the two began to fight it on the floor with Mandy throwing most of the punches. It was just then the other members of the Red team came right on in with Grim himself watching the fight.

"Oh my" said the Red Spy.

"Looks like she's giving a pow pow!" laughed the Red Soldier.

Mandy continued to fight Gray Mann giving time for the Red Doctor to help release Merasmus from his prison which a certain Mandy continued to fight Gray Mann. About a few minutes later, Grim's lawyer was there to ensure Grim would become the Grim Reaper again as Merasmus didn't want to be the Grim Reaper anymore.

"I'm going to head back home after this" sighed Merasmus.

"Very well, everything is settled" said Grim's lawyer, "by the powers vested in me, I hearby transfer the Grim Reaper's powers back to Grim."

Grim indeed retrieves his old cloak back along with his scythe as well.

"About time I got to become the Reaper again" said Grim.

"Say what the heck is going to happen to Gray Mann and those robots?" asked Billy.

Mandy was finished beating up Gray Mann and came right out of the tank carrier.

"I think Gray Mann will no longer be trying to acquire your powers Grim, I have a little talk with him after our scuffle" said Mandy.

Indeed, Gray Mann had reprogrammed a handful of his robots to obey Mandy as they ended up doing most of the chores that her mother gave her on the list.

"Well it's been really nice these robots to do all the chores for us" laughed Grim.

"Yep, I have them go ruin Mindy's birthday party" added Mandy.

Merasmus meanwhile was back as the Red Soldier's roommate.

"Time for another party!" laughed the Red Soldier as he was having a wild one with his platoon members of other soldiers from both teams.

"Things are sadly back to normal" sighed Merasmus as he sat there trying not to be annoyed by the Red Soldier and his friends.

As things were obviously chaotic for poor Merasmus, the scene ends as the robots end up pouring lemonade for both Grim and Mandy.


End file.
